Tarde Lluviosa
by Autumn Orange
Summary: El engaño, un arte malvado. Aunque si no estas enamorado, no duele de la misma manera. Pero duele, y ahi esta el. Para consolarte y protegerte. Naruhina


**¡Hola! Este es mi primer one shot de esta pareja.**

**Espero que os guste...**

Tarde Lluviosa

El clima era muy exigente en esta época del año. Y últimamente, mas que nunca. Llovía todos los días sin falta. Dejando todo brillante y mojado.

Y el amor y la envidia se respiraban en el ambiente. Dos caras de la misma moneda.

Le tiras al aire y... No sabes por donde te va ha venir.

- Doce con cincuenta, señor-Anuncio una cajera adolescente de un supermercado de la zona.

-...

-Señor...¿Señor?-La cajera le toco el hombro al joven.

-Eh... si, perdón...-El chico miro la tarjeta de la dependienta.- Moegi.-El joven le dedico una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Y se dirigió a la puerta.

El, salio de el supermercado y miro hacia el cielo. Acto seguido se mezclo con la gente de la calle.

Se estaba mojado, pero el no lo notaba.

Estaba pensando en otras cosas, cuando vio a una chica familiar de pelo largo y negro. Cruzaba una calle cercana a su hogar. Y entonces el rubio calló en quien era.

-¡Hinata!

La chica se giro al oir el llamado del joven.

-¿Naruto?¡Naruto!-Hinata corrio hacia el y se acurruco entre los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Porque lloras? ¿Te ha echo daño?

-No... no se porque lloro. Iba a dejarlo. Pero la impresion lo que pasa... esque...-Y rompio ha llorar.

-Ven, vamos a mi casa y me explicas que ha pasado.

Naruto condujo a Hinata hasta la casa de este. El rubio tubo que sostenerla en todo momento, por el temblor de las piernas de la morena.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Naruto llevo a Hinata hasta el salon y la sento en el sofa.

-Ahora es cuando me cuentas que ha sucedido.-Dijo el rubio.

-Yo... hiba ha la casa de Kiba porque, bueno. Últimamente, nos habíamos distanciado bastante. Y yo... no le veía futuro a una relación en la que uno se había enamorado de otra persona. Y quería... quería... dejarlo.-Dejo de hablar y cerrar los ojos es lo único que hizo.

Naruto se había quedado sorprendido. El que venia del supermercado, lamentando no estar con ella porque la tenia su amigo. Y ahora se encontraba con esta agradable sorpresa. Aunque mirándolo bien ella estaba sufriendo y eso no le hacia ninguna gracia.

-Vale, pero eso no es todo. Continua. Desahogarte es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora.-Dijo Naruto

-Subí con la intención de dejarlo y todo el valor que pude reunir. Pe...pero no le había avisado de que iba asique cuando entre en su piso me encontré... con...la... ella.-Respiro ondo y soltó el aire.-Me encontré a una chica en la cama de Kiba.

Y yo no lo quiero de verdad, yo me... hace un tiempo no se como. Pero me, siento que quiero a otra persona y...

El rubio se había olido eso desde el principio, pero no pudo evitar abrir la boca unos centímetros. ¿Ella amaba a otro? Le había dolido lo de Kiba pero... Naruto sabia con quien estaba, y eso en cierto modo lo tranquilizaba...

-Se que yo... no lo quiero. Pero la impresión de ser engañada es horrible...-Y comenzó a sollozar.

Naruto la observo y no pudo resistir la tentación de abrazarla y protegerla del cabeza hueca de su amigo. Y entonces realizo sus deseos por una única vez. Antes de que ella se fuera con el otro hombre.

Con mucho cuidado rodeo a Hinata y undio su cabeza entre los cabellos negros de esta. Mientras que ella enterraba su cabeza entre el pecho y el cuello de el.

Y así se quedaron un buen rato. Los dos levemente sonrojados.

-Na...Naruto, me encanta estar así. Pero no creo que sea correcto.-Protesto Hinata.

-Ya lo se, pero no puedo evitar tocarte. Y sabiendo que cuando te vallas te iras con el...

-¿El...?

-No me interrumpas por favor, esta es mi única oportunidad de decírtelo. Hinata, yo... cuando te veo me haces sentir, pleno. Exactamente como cuando mi jugador faborito de futbol marca un gol al equipo contrario. No, mas, muchisimo mas que eso. No te puedes comparar a un gol.

Tu eres mi tierra, me sostienes. Cuando te veo triste, no puedo evitar sentir el vacio bajo mis pies. Pero, cuando sonries lo unico que puedo sentir dentro de mi es regozijo, siento como una flor que se abre en mi pecho. Pero muere al verte asi. Justo como estas asi, la flor de aqui dento- Naruto se toco el pecho – en estos momentos no puede estar mas muerta. Y puedo decirte que me encantaria tener siete vidas. Asi podria vivir en siete sitios diferentes, comer siete tipos de comida diferente y tener siete religiones diferentes. Pero te aseguro que me enamoraria de la misma persona en mis siete vidas diferentes.

Naruto poso su mano en la mejilla de Hinata.

-¿Lo entiendes verdad? Tu eres esa chica de las siete vidas.

Hinata no podia articular palabra, tenia sus ojos abiertos al maximo y su boca tenia una sonrisa. Era lo que desde hacia bastante tiempo habia deseado. Y hay lo tenia. Diciendole a ella que Naruto la amaba con todo su ser.

-Yo... yo tambien Naruto, siento todo eso.

-No lo digas por ser cortes Hinata. Ya te puedes ir con el tipo del que estas enamorada.

-¡No! No entendiste nada. Yo... Cuando pienso en ti mi corazon late rapido y cuando estas en la misma habitacion que yo no puedo dejar de mirarte. Y cuando pienso en que te puedo perder me duele. Mi corazon siente un pinchazo y lo unico que puedo hacer es llorar. Tu, tu eres el tipo aquel del que me he enamorado. Locamente y perdidamente.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron y se undieron en los ojos del otro. Que estaban llenos de amor.

-Pero... ¿como no dejaste a Kiba antes?

-Yo no estaba segura de nada. Sabia que te amaba pero no que tu me quisieras. Y tenia miedo. No sabia que podia hacer si me alejaba de ti.

Naruto la miro detenidamente. Nunca la habia visto tan hermosa.

-Hinata... yo te quiero. Y no pienso dejar que esta oportunidad pase. Quiero amarte para siempre asique vas ha ser mi novia. Y no hay peros que valgan.-Añadio el joven al ver que la morena queria intentar decir algo.

Se fundieron en in abrazo lleno de significado y unieron sus labios. Sellando asi su amor en una tarde de lluviosa.

**Y aqui termina el one-shot. No me ha quedado ni mucho menos como me hubiera gustado, pero la idea me gusto.**

**Saludos a todos y felices vacaciones!**


End file.
